15 YEARS!
by Pega Pie
Summary: My O.C. gets K.O.ed for 15 years and becomes 14 (originally was 11). Whats the worst that can happen? RobxStar BBxTerra


Probably better than Again? and I own no one but Rebecca, Reaper, and Fear. I only say stuff like this ONCE!

* * *

DPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP

Rebecca P.O.V

I woke up, my head pounding. **Ugh, what's all that noise? It sounds like a party…** Even though I knew the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" I reverted to Reaper, kept my hood down, and stayed weaponless. I followed the noise, noticing that the Ghost Zone seemed… different, somehow. When I reached the noise I noticed that the noise _was_ coming from a party. I was going to go in the castle where the _assumed_ party was when I saw Clockwork coming towards me. "Well," he said looking mildly surprised "You're awake. The ghost king wanted to see you,". I paled. "Hold up there, Timey," I said holding up my hands "I thought Danny sealed away Pariah Dark,". Clockwork smiled. "There is a new ghost king, Rebecca,". "_Oooh," _Fear asked in my mind _"Can we see the new king? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssss ssssseeeeeeeeee?"_. "Alrighty lets go. This oughta be interesting," I told the ageless ghost. He smiled mysteriously again. "You have no idea…."

"Wha- Danny!?" I exclaimed from the back of the crowd nearly crying tears of joy and sorrow. I looked to my left to see a really tall, buff, Box Ghost who was looking at me with a look of concern on his face. "Okay, now I'm REALLY confused!" I said, confused and shocked. "BEWARE!" He exclaimed, grinning "Hey, want me to clear a path to Danny?". I smiled back "I owe you big time, Cardboard,"

Danny, Sam (I think), Tucker (ditto) looked surprised, happy, and confused all the same time while an older Jazz grinned and backed away as I ran towards them, hyped up on excitement. "Rebecca!?" The trio exclaimed. "YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled, tackling Danny with a hug while shedding tears of joy. They exchanged looks. "Lets go somewhere more private" Tucker (again the way he looked was a huge ? mark) said. We all went into a different room. I rubbed my eyes. "Are you guys dead? I mean completely dead?" I asked, utterly confused. Jazz answered "I'm not, but three others and maybe an extra in this room are,". I went from Reaper to Rebecca. "Answer your question?" I answered the question with a question. The foursome nodded, dumbfounded. Clockwork entered. "Am I interrupting something here?" The master of time asked. "Nope!" We answered all at the same time. "Rebecca," Timeys piercing red eyes looking directly into mine "I need to speak to you in private," "Ooookaaaay," I replied. My friends left leaving me alone with the time ghost. "Rebecca, Fear, Reaper, you need to go to Jump City. Don't ask me why, but your timeline needs you to go there. And might want to separate yourselves first. We separated and exchanged puzzled looks. "You are going to go to the current time. Now, any questions?" Asked Clockwork. "Yeah," I answered "Where's jump city?". "That you have to find out for yourself,"

GIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWG IWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGIWGI W

Warehouse district

20:00

_Third Pov_

_ This is going to be my big day-eeerrr night! Thanks to my aynonamas tip I'll catch the Reaper and her pet cat! Also that little thief that hangs around with them! Too bad the tipper couldn't locate Phantom…_ The rookie agent thought. Then a green swirling portal opened up 10 feet away from him on the ceiling. He saw three bodies fall out and land on top of each other. "Why couldn't Timey pick a more comfortable landing spot?" said the goth-like girl with a backpack on, helping up the assumed ghosts. "FREEZE!" The agent yelled, jumping out of a pile of boxes. The cat ghost stared him directly in the eyes, causing glimpses of his worst fear to appear. "No,"

"Your cat just talked!" He said pointing the ecto-gun at the purple and red cat.

"Could you do the honors Fear?" The Grim Reaper-like ghost asked.

"My pleasure!" The Ghost-cat replied, grinning. She blew some sort of dust towards the GIW agent, causing, for him, everything to fade to black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

Robin P.O.V.

Warehouse district

20:05

I heard voices and laughing coming from a warehouse while out on patrol. "Well… that went better than planned," said a girls' voice, but it sounded like she was country… "Yeah, but we gotta find out WHAT the current time is and why we're in Jump City… wherever that is," Said another voice, slightly more urban and… feline? "Umm… guys? Someone's listening in on us," said a third voice that was **definitely **feline. "Well, lets go see who it is," the first voice said "Reaper, lead the way,". The second voice replied "'Kay Rebecca,". I stepped out from my hiding place as three figures left the building, and I saw a goth kid with a backpack, a purple and red cat wearing a cloak that was FLOATING and GLOWING, and the Grim Reaper who was also GLOWING! "FREEZE!" I yelled. "Ugh, not another Guys in White agent," groaned the goth girl whose voice was the same as voice #1. I stepped towards them, my Bo staff out. "What are your affairs in the city?" I questioned. They exchanged looks. Grim Reaper answered for them. "To be honest… we aren't sure,". She sounded honest and truthful but I didn't trust her. "You're all going to have to come in for questioning," I said, stepping closer. "We'd prefer not to," The cat spoke for the first time. The other two put their hands on its shoulders, smiling cryptically. Then they just disappeared. I seriously needed to put a tracker on one of them.

* * *

Ending a little sketchy but if I made it to where Robin thought he drank to much coffee that would be worse.


End file.
